Quabbin Reservoir
The Quabbin Valley, Quabbin Reservoir or formerly Red Water Lake is the largest inland body of water in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and was said to be planned out in 1805 and built 1939. Today along with the Wachoosic Reservoir, it is the primary water supply for Boston, some 65 miles to the east, as well as 40 other communities in Greater Boston. It also supplies water to three towns west of the reservoir and acts as a backup supply for three others. Quabbin Reservoir water flows to the Wachoosic Reservoir using the Quabbin Aqueduct. The Westwick Dam forms the reservoir from the impoundments of the three branches of the New Salem River. The Quabbin Reservoir is part of the Keenes River Watershed, which in turn feeds the Connecticut River. Geography The Quabbin Valley is a region of Massachusetts in the United States. The region consists of areas drained by the Quabbin Reservoir and accompanying river systems in Franklin, Hampden, Hampshire, and Worcester counties. The area is sometimes known as the Swift River Valley region, a reference to the Swift River, which was dammed to form the reservoir. Paranormal Sightings Many paranormal and strange things happened in the Quabbin Reservoir and also frightening encounters with entities that were once on Earth are found lurking. It was said that a witch by the name of Margo Heest was practicing witchcraft and also summoned an ancient evil called Hilghor. Quabbin Reservoir was abandoned after the witch was murdered by angry settlers in 1708 and legend has it her blood turned the entire reservoir red for a year. Then local legends of a woman screaming are heard near the reservoir and a ghostly skeleton is said to roam the area looking for a resting place. In the 19th century, a man was walking home one night and saw a black mist in the shape of a woman and then disappeared from the road. Another story of the Quabbin Reservoir being the site of paranormal events happened when a series of hoof prints and scorched trees were reported by the residents of Keenes. The Quabbin Caves The Quabbin Caves were discovered in 1818 by Zachary W. Vezette, a renowned scientist and surveyor who fought in the Revolutionary War and the War of 1812. He claimed that he found a woman's skeleton in the cave with the words "HILGHOR" carved in her skull. Knowing that he might be accused of a murder he told nobody and kept his findings in a secret journal which was found later in his estate in Keenes. The Quabbin Caves were preserved by the Barnes family and was then bought by the Westwick Research Facility in 1929 for its unique and rare ecosystem. Also, the Quabbin Caves are said to be home to the vile worms. They are said to belong as any man and a sucker mouth with rows of sharp needle-like teeth. Quabbin Town A now-abandoned town that was flooded by the Wachoosic River and also a series of deaths of the locals caused it to become initially deserted by the 19th century. Nobody knows what happened to the people who lived there and still remains a mystery today. Category:Locations Category:Reservoirs